Next Generation!
by X.Double.X.Trouble.X
Summary: This takes place after the Naruto characters have settled down and had children...


Mitsune was chatting on her laptop until her eyes were shielded by a couple of hands.

"Guess who~?" A voice said

"Emi of course its you!" Mitsune said as the hands were removed From her eyes.

"Aww!" Emi said with a pout as Mitsune turned around to face her two cousins Emi and Hanako Sabaku,

daughters of Gaara and Matsuri.

"Emi-nee-saan, you should know its ovious!" Hanako said

"B.A.H.U.M.B.U.G" Emi said glomping Mitsune.

"Only Mitsu-chan, understands me!" Emi said

"Yeah! yeah! whatever!" Hanako said

"Haha! you guys!" Mitsune said

"Ya know Mitsu-chan~! Ha-chan waqs so noisy about this boy she met!!! Hehe~!" Emi said skipping around Mitsune's room.

"Oi~!!! Aye~!!!" Mitsune said smirking.

"WHA-WHAT?! yeah right!...I was not!" Hanako said blushing with her arms crossed.

"Ya know its true~!" Emi said,sticking her tonge out while pulling her left eyelid down.

"You! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Hanako said chaising Emi, but tripped on a foot made of sand.

"Haha! LOL!!!!" Mitsune said while laughing "You guys never changed!"

"Hehe! Ooops!" Emi said

Hanako stood up directly "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY OOOPS !?! YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!" Hanako said with her fist up in the air

"Oh? Did I? Nyehehe..." Emi said with trademark laugh.

"Haha! Very funny!" Hanako said sarcasticlly.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Emi said bowing as Mitsune clapped and laughed.

"Emi! Sheese your such a joker! while Hanako just sighed.

"I know! Thats why you love me!" Emi said as she swang her arm around her younger twin.

"Whatever..." Hanako mumbled

"So..." All three of them said at the same time.

"HAHA!" They laughed

"..?! CAN'T YOU SEE IM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!?!" Hideki said from the lower bunk.

"Oh? Hide-kun what were you doin' here?" Emi asked with a bored tone.

Oh nothing just... SLEEPING!!!? Hideki said as he mumbled a 'how troubllesome' after.

"Oh..." Emi said

"Hey...Hideki-imouto-kun how did you get the lower bunk?" Hanako asked.

"Well..." Hideki said as he remembered what happened"

--FLASH BACK--

"Oi-Hideki! I'm getting the upper bunk!" Mitsune said

"Why?" Hideki asked

"Because I don't want to take a shower in your pee!!!" Mitsune said while hitting Hideki with a pillow

"But i can wake you up!" Hideki faught back as Mitsune laid back down but her eyes widened abd he looked under her bunk to face hideki

"You would'nt" Mitsune said as she fell down her bunk

"Oh yes i would!" Hideki said but before he could say anything else.

he was hit by a pillow in the face. and as mitsune got and started a fight but a few miniutes later

Their Parents Shikamaru Nara and Temari Sabaku entered the room and stopped the fight.

And thats how Hideki got the lower bunk! XD

--END FLASHBACK--

"Such a touching story!!!" Emi said with fake tears.

"...?" Hideki asked.

"Nothing~!" Emi said.

"Ok--" Hideki said but was cut-off by a pillowin his face.

"LOL / ROTFL" Mitsune and Hanake said"

"I'll never get tired of that!! Hahaha XD" Mitsune said while laughing until... She got hit in the head whid a pillow by Hideki.

"WTF WAS THAT FOR?!!!!" Mitsune screamed at Hideki while getting the pillow from the floor and hitting Hideki in the face.

"Hahahaha XP" Emi and Hanako laughed at the Nara siblings.

"PILLOW FIGHT !!!" Emi and Hanako declared

--A few minutes later--

"Aigh..." Hanako,Hideki and Mitsune said all on the floor.

"Emi-nee-san! you cheated and you used your sand to make lots of sand hands!!!" Hanako said

"Maybe~!" Emi said

Then Mitsune caught Emi whid her Shaddow Possesion Jutsu.

"Hideki?" Mitsune said while looking at Hideki

"I got your back Sis!" Hideki said while yawning and mumbling 'What a drag!!' while getting two pillows.

"Oh! i get what you're doing!!" Hanako got a couple of pillows too before Emi could say anything.

And the countdown began to start.................

"3..." Hanako started whid an evil smirk

"2..." Hideki followed whid his usual tied look on his face

"Uh-Oh!" Emi said as she tried to break free but failed

"One..." The three all said together and looked at eachother

"FIRE!!!!!!" Mitsune declared as the leader of the pillow fight against Emi.

"Ahhh! ...Guys!!!! plz stop!!!" Emi whined

--A couple of miniutes later--

"Ah-Ha!" said emi as she broke free from Mitsune's Shaddow Possesion Jutsu.

"SHIT!!!" Mitsune swared

"That hurt alot ya know!!!" shouted Emi while raisning her fist's.

"Well its your fault for cheating!!!" Mitsune shouted back with the same gesture.

"You didn't say we couln't use any justsu's or somethin'!!!" Emi shouted back as she walked closer to  
Mitsune.

"Well what do you think a pillow fight is for!?!" Mitsune shouted also walking closer to Emi.

"Meanie!!!"

"Dumby!!!"

"Idiot!!!"

"Crazy!!!"

"Uhh...Guys I think you should stop!" Hanako said trying to calm them down.

"Why should we!?!" Mitsune and Emi shouted at Hanako when they faced her.

"Uhhh...." Hanako mumbled as she stepped back a little.

"Hey maybe we should settle things with fists!?!" Mitsune asked/shouted to Emi.

"Maybe we should!" Emi said as they were about to hit each other but were held back by Hideki and Hanako.

"Guys! Sheesh you guys are really troublesome..." Hideki said as he held Mitsune back.

"Yeah! And its just a simple pillow fight no need to make a fuss over!!!" Hanako stated as she held her sister  
Emi back.

Footsteps were heard but the four of them just ingnored it.

"Yeah but she hurt me!!!" Emi said

"Well! You shouldn't have cheated!And I wasn't the only one!!!" Mitsune said

As the door opened, Shikamaru and Temari sweatdropped at the sight before them.

"What's going on?" Temari asked raising her eyebrow.

"She started it! Its her fault!!!" Both Emi and Mitsune shouted as they pointed at the other.

"Now...Now!You guys this happens all the time so Hideki and Hanako tell me what happened." Temari said

"Well...Hideki just told us how he got the lower bunk-" Hanako said

"But then I was cut-off by a pillow to the face-" Hideki said

"From Emi-nee-san...So then we started a pillow fight-"

"But Emi won because she used her sand to make lots of hands which resulted in us-"

"Losing. So then Mitsune-chan used her Shadow Possesion thingy to hold Emi-nee-san down-"

"So that we could hit her with our then Emi got hurt(somehow) and got mad at Mitsune-"

"Which resulted in what you see now..." Hanako finished.

"Oh..." Both Temari and Shikamaru said at the same time with sweatdrops on their head.

"You guys ya know both of you are at fault..." Shikamaru said

"Oh...Your right!" Mitsune and Emi said with a sweatdrop.

"I'm sorry~!/ I'm sowi~!" Mitsune and Emi said while hugging each other.

"Okay..."Everyone but Mitsune and Emi said with a sweatdrop's.

"So where's mama~?" Emi asked

"Downstairs making dinner!" Temari said with a grin.

"Oh okay!" Emi said.

As the parents left...

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you Mitsu-chan!" Emi said with a face like this ------ ()

"Me too!" Mitsune said as they both hugged each other.

"Uhh..okay stop with the drama you two..." Hideki said as he and Hanako both sweatdropped.

"Bleh! Your no fun!" Both Mitsune and Emi stuck their tongue out.

"How troublesome..." Hideki mumbled as he went downstairs.

"*sigh* Lets get a goin~!" Emi said as she skipped downstairs.

"Emi-chwan! Ha-chwan!Were gonna have some guest for dinner!" Matsuri said

"Hai...Hai..." Emi said as she turned on her "Father" version of her personality which she only uses whne she doesnt know people.

"*sigh* Nee-sama you should be more free you know..." Hanako stated

"Hn..." Emi mumbled.

"Sometimes your weird Emi..." Mitsune said with a sweatdrop as she watched her cousin turn into her father.

"I know thats why you love me~" Emi said

"Yeah yeah..." Mitsune said

"Here they come~" Matsuri said

"So who are the guest Hideki-san?" Hanako asked her cousin.

"The Uchiha's, Hyuuga's, Uzumaki's and Inuzuka's" Hideki answered.

"Yahoo!" Emi said

"..." Mitsune and Hanako said

"WTF? I thought you were in "Father Mode"?" Hideki asked

"Oh right!" Emi said "But that was before I knew who were the guest~!"

"Whatever you troublesome woman..." Hideki mumbled.

"Like father like son!" Ino said as she, Kiba and her kids walked in.

"Suzu-chan! Aki-chan and Aki-kun~!" Emi said as she glomped the three with Mitsune.

"Emi-chan! Mi-chan!" Akita and Suzumi said as they hugged back

"Sup!" Akira said with a nod to Hideki

"Sup!" Hideki nodded back

"Are we late?" Neji asked as he,Tenten and their two kids came out of the window

"What da hellz" Mitsune mumbled "Mitsune! Watch your language young lady!" Temari said as she messed up Mitsune said

"Tch! Fine!" Mitsune mumbled with a sigh

"Yamino-chan,Kaname-Kun" Emi said as she hugged the Hyuuga's

"Mitsu-can why are'nt you hugging" Emi asked after hugging

"Becuz me tired of hugging..." Mitsune complained

"Hellow everyone" Hinata politely greeted as she entered with her kids

"Diechi-kun,Mika and Yaga-chan" Emi Greeted whid a nod

"HEY!!" Yagami shouted as he ran toward Hideki and the guys whid hearts in his eyes

"What ever happened to hugging?" Mitsune asked as she was laying down in a couch whid her laptop and feet up on the table.

"Sorry were late!!!" Sakura said

"Its okay!" Temari said

"Oi! Tsubasa, Hitomi, Eli and Hayasake come in here!!" Sasuke said as he entered .

"Coming otou-sama!" Hitomi said as she entered with her siblings.

"So the kids will be inside while the parents will be outside!" Temari said

'Good things no one notices what I'm doing..hehehe' Mitsune thought

"MITSUNE! GET HERE RIGHT NOW!" Temari shouted

'Why'd I have to jinx it...' Mitsune thought

"COMING MOM!" Mitsune shouted

...........................CLIFFHANGER.........................................

What will happen to Mitsune and Temari?

What are the adults gonna do?

Is Yagami gonna tell his secret?

What is gonna happen inside whid the kids?

Are they gonna play spin the bottle?

truth or dare?

would you rather?

or 7 min. in hell/heaven?

Who likes who?

Are there new enemys?

What happened to the akatsuki? (we dont even know lol)

Where's Naruto and Gaara?

And................

Are you good enough to read the next chapter of.... NEXT GENERATION (plays generation by. Simple Plan)

Please review Next Generation~! Or we shall hunt you down and do sand barrier on your death bed(XP joke!)

OR NOT!!!!!


End file.
